narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasai Hyuga
Trey Hyuga is a Jonin level ninja born into the Hyuga clan founded in the village hidden in the leaves. He is also a medical-nin after training with his mother Samantha Hyuga who is a well known medical-nin in the village teaching him basic medicine skills,techniques,and chakra control needed to be a medical-nin. background Trey was born on Oct.19 to Samantha and terry Hyuga when he turned 5 they put Trey into the ninja academy hoping he would become a great ninja someday. After two years in the academy Trey finally graduated and was put on team Samaki lead by the jonin Frank Samaki his two team mates were Dereku Kemuri and yori nara. The team worked well together and was known as one of the best ninja squads in the whole village for their defeat of a notorious ninja known as hajoki takano a missing-nin from the village hidden in the sand. Two years after being in a team together Trey,Dereku,and Yori took part in the chunin exams they easily passed the written part of the exam moving on to the forest of death. When team Samaki got close to the tower after collecting their scrolls they got caught in a genjutsu set by one of the other teams but they managed to escape it and make it before the time was up. it was time for the finals but they had a month to prepare so they went their separate ways to train knowing they would probaly fight each other in the final round. This is when his mom taught him all she knew about medical ninjutsu to help him out in the finals then the day finally came it was time for the finals but Trey was nervous he didn't know what he would do if he had to face his teammates in battle. His nightmares were realized when he had to fight his best friend Dereku Kemuri in the finals but he knew he had to win so he activated his Byakugan and charged into the fray it was a long and brutal battle but e won in the end. A couple years later at age 12 Trey becomes a Jonin later joining the medical-nin squad in his village. This day Trey is still training to make sure that his friends will always be ok that is his nindo to protect all that is precious to him including his home, his friends, and his family. personality Trey is a kind, fun-loving person who try's his best to make everyone happy but sometimes try's to hard even when no one wants him too help. He has a great sense of humor and is one of the funniest guys on his team telling the best jokes to help lighten the mood when everyone is feeling down. On missions even when someone he doesn't know is in danger he will rush to their aid protecting them with all the power he has at his disposal. Trey tends to overreact to things even if they are small when his team gets back from a successful mission he would go around celebrating by telling all his family and friends about it and when he doesn't do well on a mission he goes home and tells everyone to leave him alone while he trains for hours on end. In battle Trey is calm and collected thinking of strategy's for victory instead of running straight into the battle like most ninja do. He takes it easy at first trying to gauge the strength of his opponent then takes it up a notch after he learns the limits of his opponents power and knowledge. Appearance Like most Hyuga clan members he has featureless white eye's symbolizing the Byakugan. He has snow white hair and pale skin he wears a white vest with a design of a leaf vine going down his left side covering up his white and gold zip-up shirt. He also has black and white full arm cover gloves with two light blue straps across his upper arm on both sides and a violet belt that keeps his vest closed while also wearing black and white pants and white shoes. Relationships Dereku Kemuri His best friend and teammate they were as close as anyone could Dereku was practically a brother to Trey they had been friends since he had entered the ninja academy being one of the few people who would actually talk to him. After they found out they would be on the same team they were excited but after Trey defeated Dereku at the finals of the chunin exam they split apart leaving to train on their own. Yori Nara Trey's love interest and second teammate other then Dereku, Trey couldn't help himself Yori was one of the prettiest girls in the whole academy being second to none. It only got worse as the years went by he tried to talk to her and tell her how he felt but he would always get nervous and change the subject so she couldn't figure out how he felt but he vowed he would tell her when he got back from training for the next 3 years. Abilities Byakugan Trey has mastered his Byakugan and is one of the few Hyuga clan members who can see the tenketsu or chakra points in a person's body. The Byakugan gives Trey a almost full 360 view of his surrounding's except for a spot on his right shoulder where he cannot see, it also allows him to see through solid objects and telescopic vision he could only see 40 meters until he trained now he can see up to 750 meters away from his position. Gentle fist The Gentle Fist style of combat is the Taijutsu that damages the inner organs of a opponent. It is based on palm strikes and generally aims to damage the body's chakra circulatory system, thus creating difficulty by inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra. To do this, the user will forcefully insert a small amount of their own chakra into an opponent's chakra circulatory system. Trey has mastered the gentle to a degree and has created his own attack using the gentle fist style of taijutsu to fight his foes. medical ninjutsu When Trey was young his mom taught him medical ninjutsu to help him out in the finals of the chunin exams but to his mom's surprise Trey was pretty good at it so she taught him the chakra scalpel and mystical palm technique hoping that it would save someone dear to him and help to protect him in battle. Chakra control Being a medical-nin Trey has great control over his chakra using just the right amount knowing not to waste any of it during battle and in other cases. When Trey focuses chakra to a certain part of his body he can increase his strength, speed, and all around Taijutsu abilities. Quotes "All lives are sacred" "My ninja way is to help all I can and protect the one's closest to me" "Life is like a stream it flows freely but if blocked it will gradually end" Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hyuga Clan